Ruby Rose: Book 1 – Innocent Rose
by Quiis
Summary: (This here be a AU story.) You and Ruby Rose have been best friends since forever; you two were practically inseparable! You guys loved each other more than anything, or in Ruby's case, "Even more than cookies." But all good things must come to an end as your family had to move away as part of your father getting a promotion.
1. I – TheMetro: (Name)’s Mistake

"Another boring day…" I sighed, waiting down the subway for the metro to show up.

Surprisingly, there were a lot of people up at this ungodly hour. But then again, it's a Monday morning, so it's to be expected… I guess. Looking thoroughly, I could see that the subway was littered with people, some were students and business people, while others were just merely bumming a ride to their desired destination.

So basically, nothing out of the ordinary.

I sighed once more and looked down the tracks. And almost like clockwork, I could see the lights of the metro shine brightly down the tunnel. I winced and shielded my eyes from nearly getting blinded. I, as well as a few other people, stepped back as the metro pulled into the station. The doors opened as people began exiting the train. There weren't that many. I board the metro with some people boarding behind me. There wasn't many people inside; nothing special about them either. Although, one girl stood out a little. I noticed she was wearing Beacon Academy's school uniform. I don't know what her face looks like since her back was facing me. She had short hair that was primarily black with red tips. It seemed familiar, _'__Kinda reminds me of Ruby…'_ I thought, thinking of my best friend, whom I haven't seen in quite a long while.

_I miss her._

And this girl wasn't making it any better; she looked _almost exactly_ like Ruby! Well, from behind she did. Her body was the exact same as Ruby's: _slim and curvy in all the right places~!_

_'Gah! Dammit, [Name, get your mind out of the gutter; don't be a pervert!'_ I mentally scolded myself. But to be honest, I couldn't help it. I've always had the biggest crush on Ruby, _and I still do!_ I'd give anything just to be with her. Her bubbly personality would always brighten up my day, her sweet smile could bring smiles to others' faces – even mines; of course, her adorable innocence; and the way she put others before herself… that's what made me fall for her.

But then, there's my… _perverted side_… I'd all ways sneak unnoticeable glances at her. Primarily – her butt. For someone who's _very _short, her butt was… _big~! And it looked so soft~!_ I guess she's what they call a "P.A.W.G." _And it couldn't have been any further from the truth~! Her butt was so plump~! And she had hips, perfect for bearing children~!_

_'Argh! Stop fantasizing about your best friend like that, you perv!!'_

I took a deep breath and sighed. I really do hate myself for thinking like that about Ruby, but again, I can't help it.

And this girl, whoever she is, isn't helping my case – her body looks just like Ruby's! But I can't place the blame on her… it's my own fault for thinking like that.

_'I just really miss you, Rubes… I wish we didn't have to move,'_ I thought dejectedly, _'I wonder if she still remembers me?'_

My pondering was interrupted by some guy bumping into me. Honestly, it wouldn't have been a problem, but by him bumping into me…

… caused the back of my hand to press up against the girl's butt…

_'Oh, no…!'_ I berated, sweating bullets. The girl let out a soft gasp from the feeling of my hand. She probably thinks I'm a pervert!

I desperately wanted to take my hand away, I really did! _'But… i-it's… it's so soft~! I can't take m-my hand away…! I-I… I have to grab it…!~'_

And grab it, I did, as another soft gasp came from the girl.

Th-this… this is wrong…! Why…?! Why am I doing this to this poor girl…?! What's gotten into me!?

_'I… I can't bring myself to st-stop~!'_ I mentally exaggerated, squeezing the girl's butt. Doing so caused the girl's body to shake.

_Oh, no…! Sh-she's scared…! Dammit, [Name, stop doing what you're doing!_

She whimpered and slowly began to turn around to face me. My breath hitched as my body froze, my hand still gripping her butt. Once she had finally faced me, gasps left both of our mouths. In front of me was the one person I never thought I'd see again, yet someone I always wanted to see again. The person I left behind, the person I fell in love with… _the person that I'm inappropriately touching…!_

Ruby. It's Ruby…!

_"[N-Name]…?"_


	2. II – The Metro: Ruby’s Lament

_'Please stop staring at me…'_

Currently, I was riding the metro to school. The same metro I always take. And right now, I could feel some older man staring hungrily at me. Sadly, this isn't the first time this has happened. That's not even where it stops.

It's been almost four months since this started happening. I want to tell someone, but I'm too scared. I want to stop it, but I'm too weak. And honestly, I just feel useless.

_I'm being molested and raped… almost everyday…_

I tell my father, but he doesn't listen. _He never listens…!_ Ever since mom passed, he became an alcoholic – steadily drinking his life away. And not only that, he's become abusive. Everyday, he beats me and blames me for everything!

_Even telling me I'm the reason why mom passed away…_

_I wish Yang was still here. She would always stop Dad from hitting me._

And not only that, she was always a joyous person to be around. Even her terrible puns always brought a smile to my face. _"Have a Yang-tastic day!"_ she would say. I really love her. I just wished she never moved. Her and Blake have been dating for quite a while, but they kept it a secret. Most people weren't that accepting of homosexuality. So when Yang finally told dad she was dating a girl… _he kicked her out_… There was a lot of arguing that day, and fighting. By the end of it all, both dad and Yang were sporting bloody noses. He told Yang, and I quote, _"You have three days to pack your shit and get out!"_ Which, I guess worked for Yang, since she and Blake already had plans to move into together once they were sure, and had enough money. I wanted to go with her, but dad didn't allow it, forcing me to stay with him, saying _"I don't want her corrupting you."_

_And I see how well listening to him turned out for me…_

_I just wish it didn't have to be so soon…_

Another person I miss is my uncle, Qrow. He's like the father _I wish I had_. Whenever he came to come get me and Yang, he'd always take us somewhere fun. Every time we spent time with him was great! And sure, he was a drunk, but he knew how to control himself. And even after dad kicked Yang out, Uncle Qrow would still visit. Though, I never told him about the way dad was treating me, I was afraid and paranoid that he'd be somewhere, listening. But it wasn't until he and dad had gotten into fight about him kicking Yang out. Dad told Uncle Qrow, and again, I quote, _"I don't ever wanna see your Goddamn face here ever again!"_

_And that's the last time I ever saw Uncle Qrow…_

_But the one person I wished to never move away the most was my best friend, [Name]._

He was the first friend I've ever made. He was always so caring, so nice, so loving, so selfless. _Everything about him was perfect!_ And I guess those are the reasons why I fell for him. I never thought I would develop feelings for him, but I did. And each day, my feelings for him would grow. It only makes sense since the two of us were practically inseparable. Everyday, we'd do something together. A lot of people mistook us as brother and sister. Some even asked. _"Nope! We're just best friends!"_ we'd tell them. Though, a big part of me wanted to say _"We're actually a couple!"_ but since he's moved away…

_… that'll only be nothing more than a dream…_

I never wanted him to move away. _He never wanted to move away._ I remember the two of us begging his parents not to move, and for some time, they seemed like they were willing to stay. But our pleas just weren't enough, as he and his parents left… never to be seen again.

_I miss him… I wish he was here… so I could tell him how I feel…_

I sighed as I felt the metro jerk once it had stopped, causing my body to sway a little bit. The older man from earlier that was staring at me was one of the many people to get off. Though, I could still feel his lecherous eyes gazing at me. I groaned, trying to shake the feeling. I could hear the footsteps of people boarding the train-car. I didn't bother to look at them and continued facing away from the door. After a while, the train jerked forward and we started moving again.

_'Only one more stop to go…'_ I told myself, sighing again.

And again, I could feel someone staring at me. But… it wasn't a hungry stare, more like, curiosity I wanna say? Did I really develop a sixth sense of feeling how people stare at me? That's weird.

Although I could still feel them staring at me, nothing happened. Well, at least that's what I thought until I heard a grunt of what sounded like a guy before a hand landed on my butt. I gasped. My only thought was that someone had bumped into him and his hand accidentally landed on my butt. _'It's okay, Ruby. N-nothing to be afraid of. It's just an accident.'_ I told myself, panicking on the inside. However, the person's hand didn't move. In fact, they grabbed my butt, which made me gasp again.

I sighed, _'Welp… it's happening again… I'm being molested…'_

I looked down somberly, knowing what's going happen to me. It's just like every other time it's happened. I get groped, then forcefully taken somewhere, where they can have their way with me. First few times, I always tried to escape but I was either too weak or there were more of them. Eventually, I just gave up on fighting back and just took it. I know for sure if someone found out about this, I would be branded as a slut. But I never wanted this! I never wanted this at all! I just wanted to have a normal life!

So why?!

Why!?

_Why did this all have to happen to me?!_

_I want to tell somebody! I really do! But… but I'm too scared! I'm afraid that, instead of helping me, they'd judge me and tell me I'm nothing but a shameless slut! I'm afraid that my father will find out and he'll beat me! And not only that… but he's also doing it…! Whenever he gets super drunk, he'd barge into my room a-and… and…_

I closed my eyes, trying to keep my tears from falling.

I gasped again when I felt the person squeeze and fondle my butt. I whimpered, _'Well, if this is going to happen, might as well see who it is…'_ I thought and slowly turned around to face whoever this person is. And who it was… _shocked me beyond belief…!_

_It's him… the one person who I wanted to see more than anything in the world… but not like this… he was the last person I ever expected to do anything like this…_

_My long, lost best friend…_

_… [Name]…_

_"[N-Name]…?"_


	3. III – The Metro: (Name)’s Guilty Pleasur

There standing before was my best friend, Ruby Rose.

And here I am… groping her, like the sick pervert I am. But for whatever reason… I couldn't take my hand away! _'Why!? What the hell am I doing!? Let go, you asshat!'_ I screamed at myself in my head. However, my body didn't wanna listen. In fact, it begun to take on a mind of its own as I resumed fondling her butt. And that's when something weird happened.

_She moaned._

_'Why would she moan?! I'm molesting my best friend, and she moans!?'_ I was baffled! This isn't right! I looked up at her face, and was shocked. Her expression held both fear and arousal with a soft blush spread across her cheeks. Her eyes – frighten, yet pleading. W-was I…? I-is she…? Is she turned on…? And if so… wh-why? Why would she be turned on by this?!

Better yet… _**WHY AM I STILL GROPING HER?!**_

Beads of sweat was now rushing down face as my hand continued to do whatever it is it's doing. _'Dammit, [Name, take you hand off her butt, for Oum's sake!'_ I mentally berated myself, _'Jeez, what am I saying? That's near impossible. Especially when her butt's this soft~'_ I gave it a tight squeeze…

And out came another moan.

I still don't understand why she's moaning. D-does she like it? No—that can't be it. Sh-she… she wouldn't happen to be slut, right? Oh, jeez, what I saying, of course she's not a slut, Ruby wouldn't ever be one! And if that's so… _why is she moaning and why isn't she doing anything…It's like…_ she's grown accustomed to being treated like this.

I looked down at her. She had turned her back towards me but was looking back at me over her shoulder. Her eyes still held that glint of both arousal and fear. It was as if she was telling me… _that this is okay_…

I don't know what it was, but that look stirred something in me. So innocent yet, arousing. My other hand began to twitch. _'No! Not you too!'_ I berated in my head again as my other hand then shot up and latched onto her breast, drawing out a loud gasp from Ruby. Her breasts had grown last time I saw her, which I guess was to be expected. Though, they didn't grow too big. _'But that's what makes them perfect; just the right size for her body~!'_

**OH, OUMDAMMIT, STOP THINKING LIKE THAT, YOU PERVERT!**

B-but… they were the perfect size for her body. Not too big, not too small. And they quite soft from what I could tell. _'But wait,'_ I trailed my hand that was groping her towards her private area,_ 'I-it's sopping…!'_ I exclaimed mentally, sticking one finger inside as Ruby let out a softer moan.

_'Why are you aroused by this…?'_ I wondered, _'And why are all these people not saying or doing anything about this?'_

The metro stopped. I looked outside the window, there was a hotel in the distance—not too far.


	4. IV – The Hotel: (Name)’s Epiphany

_What am I doing…!?_

_'I'm having sex… with my childhood best friend/crush… whom I molested on the train… Whom I haven't seen in so many years…!'_

I looked down at Ruby, all of her clothes save for her skirt was off. I was holding by her waist as I thrusted inside her. The room was filled with her moans; her eyes were closed, her mouth was wide open and she clenched the bed sheets.

_'Rape,'_ I mentally berated, _'That's what this is…!'_ I glanced at her face – an expression that I couldn't decipher was on her face. It was like a mix between arousal and something else. _'But… she was wet… so that makes it okay… r-right…?'_ I tightened my hold around her waist and thrusted faster, the pleasure becoming overwhelming, _'You stupid idiot, of course it's not okay! Nothing about this is okay!'_ I gritted my teeth, thrusting more wildly, _'But at this point, I can't stop!~'_

As much as I hated myself, the feeling was too great—_it was incredible~! It was like nothing I've ever felt before! And what made it better was that I was going bare – no condoms or anything, and she was letting out so much of her juices~!_ **_Oum, who would've knew there are pussies that feel better than onahole~?! And Ruby—so cute and sweet… _fucking slut…**

_'Sh-shit, I'm gonna cum—'_ I moaned, fighting the urge to release, _'I-it's no use~! Cr-crap, I'm still inside—gotta pull out!~'_

With a loud groan, I managed to do what I thought would be impossible and pulled out just in time as my cum shot all over her wet and sweaty body, covering completely in my jizz.

_I can't believe what I've done……_


End file.
